Une Ombre sur la terre
by Rieval
Summary: La légende de Samson et Dalila, vous connaissez ? OneShot. Humour. Spoiler Saison 5.


**Titre** : _Une Ombre sur la terre_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre et rating** : Snippet, humour, GEN.

**Note** : challenge pour Janvier 2009 sur le site Singularity-Numb3rs : écrire un snippet de 200 mots maximum, sauf que je suis un peu hors jeu niveau décompte : ça fait 1 278 mots ! Gah, écrire une fic de 200 mots, c'est IMPOSSIBLEUH !

**Résumé** : Samson et Dalila, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

**Spoilers** : saison 5, pré épisode Friennemies (mais bon, rien qui dévoile l'intrigue).

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, pas d'argent échangé. Enjoy !

* * *

- Hey, Charlie, lança Don à la cantonade en entrant dans le bureau de son frère à CalSci, les yeux rivés sur le dossier d'une affaire en cours sur laquelle il avait grandement besoin de l'expertise de son petit frère.

Charlie ne réagit pas à l'entrée de son frère dans son bureau et resta planté devant le tableau noir, marmonnant entre ses dents, craie crissant contre l'ardoise. Don secoua la tête et s'installa sur la chaise juste devant le bureau.

Son petit génie de frère ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer, O Surprise ! Nope, le fait que seul un tremblement de terre puisse sortir Charlie d'une de ses transes mathématiques n'était pas une surprise, ce qui l'était en revanche … Don fronça les sourcils. Il était crevé, peut-être que ces yeux lui jouaient des tours ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il se leva et se planta juste derrière Charlie.

Woa. Woawoawoa. Ok, pas besoin de rendez vous chez l'ophtalmologue. Mais peut-être avait-il des hallucinations ? Après tout, le manque de sommeil pouvait en provoquer, non ? Pas le choix. Le seul moyen de savoir c'était de toucher. Ce qu'il fit …

Charlie sursauta et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il se tourna et rencontra le regard amusé de son grand frère.

- DON ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque, se plaignit-il, main sur la poitrine.

La lueur amusée dans l'œil de son grand frère ne lui disait rien qui vaille …

- Hey Chuck, tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Répondit Don en désignant du menton l'objet de sa surprise.

Charlie porta immédiatement la main à ses cheveux. Du moins à ce qu'il en restait. Disparues les longues boucles brunes qui tombaient sur son front et caressaient ses oreilles. Il ressemblait à un empereur romain, ses boucles brunes éparses, plaquées sur son crâne. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau.

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas cette obsession que vous semblez tous avoir avec mes cheveux, marmonna t-il entre ses dents.

- Nous ! S'esclaffa Don. C'est nous qui sommes obsédés par ta chevelure ! Dois-je te rappeler le contenu d'une certaine lettre aux doux effluves de violettes ? Que disait cette fameuse admiratrice anonyme, hummmm, ah oui, qu'elle aimait tes cheveux (1). Terrible l'effet des bouclettes brunes sur un esprit jeune et innocent, non ?

Charlie pivota une fois de plus vers son frère et lui décocha un regard noir avant de se concentrer une fois encore sur les équations figurant sur le tableau.

- Alors, demanda Don sur un ton innocent.

- Alors quoi ? Répliqua Charlie dont la craie glissait une fois de plus sur l'ardoise.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Charlie soupira.

- Ce qui s'est passé Don, c'est que je suis juste allé chez le coiffeur. Et dire que je pensais que tu étais un agent du FBI ? Maugréa Charlie.

Oula, sujet sensible pensa Don. Raison de plus pour insister. Il adorait taquiner son frère.

- _Ettttttt_…. Insista Don.

Nouveau soupir provenant du tableau.

- _Ettttttt_ … elle m'a coupé les cheveux, Don, c'est tout, lui répondit Charlie sur un ton agacé.

Don allait s'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à la coiffeuse d'opérer une destruction digne du déboisement de la forêt amazonienne, lorsque le professeur Larry Fleinhartd fit son entrée dans le bureau.

- Charles est-ce que tu as avancé sur les -- Oh, Don ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Larry.

- Sous le choc, Larry, sous le choc … plaisanta Don, en désignant la chevelure, ou plus exactement l'absence de chevelure, de Charlie.

Larry haussa un sourcil, hocha la tête et s'installa près de Don. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau. Menton entre ses mains, il observait son collègue et ami.

- Oui, voilà ce qui se passe lorsque l'on oublie que nous ne nous vivons pas tous sur le même plan de réalité. Ou plus exactement que tout le monde ne vit pas dans le même plan de réalité que Charles Eppes, répondit Larry sur un ton songeur.

La craie stoppa net sur le tableau.

- Larry … grinça Charlie, sans tourner la tête du tableau.

- Plan de réalité ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Don qui voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Charles croit que le monde autour de lui obéit aux mêmes règles que celles qu'il a élaborées pour … lui. Malheureusement, Cheap Haircut ne connaît pas ses règles, répondit Larry, une petite moue de réflexion sur le visage.

Don fronça les sourcils.

- Euh, traduction ?

- Et bien, notre ami Charles pense que chacun ici bas est multitask … et pas seulement de manière binaire, si vous me permettez l'expression.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Don qui ignorait toujours de quoi il était question.

Cette fois, la craie s'écrasa avec un clank sonore sur le bureau et Don et Larry sursautèrent tous les deux, surpris.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si … si … je lui ai dit de juste les rafraîchir ! Gémit Charlie.

- Oui, en même temps que tu lui as demandé de tout couper, ajouta Larry.

- Je ne lui parlais pas de mes cheveux ! S'énerva Charlie. D'ailleurs, je ne lui parlais même pas, si je me rappelle bien, c'est à TOI que je m'adressais.

- Sauf que je n'étais pas là, Charles, précisa Larry.

Don cligna des yeux. Décidément, évoluer dans le monde de Charlie c'était comme entrer dans la quatrième dimension ! Il fallait un décodeur pour comprendre ce qui s'y passait … ou plusieurs doctorats.

Charlie leva les bras en l'air en signe de reddition.

- Ok, ok, je parlais en _pensant_ à toi. Elle aurait du comprendre que je ne lui parlais pas à elle ! Je venais juste de lui donner mes instructions !

- Minute ! Vous voulez dire que cette pauvre fille a cru que Charlie lui demandait de lui couper tous les cheveux alors qu'en fait, il parlait d'un projet que vous avez tous les deux en commun ? Questionna Don.

- Oui, il semblerait que la jeune femme en question ait été très perturbée par le phénomène, répondit Larrry.

- Le phénomène, quel phénomène ?

- La capacité qu'à Charles à tenir plusieurs conversations en même temps.

- Pour la énième fois, ce n'est pas à elle que je répondais ! Précisa Charlie.

- Non, non, c'est vrai. Tu répondais au professeur Langman sur son analyse combinatoire ainsi qu'à l'équipe de Princeton travaillant avec le CERN et enfin, à mes dernières résultats avec le Cyclotron… et il devait aussi y avoir les derniers tests des étudiants de seconde année.

Woaou, pas étonnant que la pauvre fille lui ait coupé tous les cheveux, si ça se trouve, elle avait fait ça pour attirer son attention, pensa Don. Il se leva et laissa les deux compères à leurs nombres chéris. Mais il ne résista pas à une dernière pique.

- Oh, et Chuck ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Charlie, visiblement au bord de l'explosion.

- Ne laisse plus Dalila s'approcher de toi, ok ?

- Oh, très drôle Don, très drôle.

- Hey, ça veut dire que c'est moi maintenant qui ait les cheveux les plus longs dans la famille, non ? Fit Don en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Peut-être que je vais avoir droit moi aussi à des lettres d'admiratrices, ajouta t-il juste avant de sortir.

Don eut une dernière vision de son petit frère, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Et pas la moindre petite bouclette indisciplinée sur la tête.

(1) Episode 203, Le revers de la médaille.

_Le titre de cette fic a été choisie en référence au proverbe espagnol : « chaque cheveu fait son ombre sur la terre. " C'est-à-dire que chaque personne compte …_

**La nouvelle coiffure de DK dans Friennemy m'a fait hurler … de rire ! Alalala, dans la saison 4, je trouvais ses cheveux un peu trop longs mais là, c'est vraiment extrême ! Pauvre Charlie. Sans cheveux, sera-t-il toujours le même ? Ou bien, tel un Samson, sera-t-il privé de sa force … de séduction ? **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, BONNE ANNEE à tous.**


End file.
